Wizeman Saga Opening/Transcript
Warning: Spoiler Alert. ---- The opening begins with the crew of Flavio's ship, silhouetted, standing before a cloudy blue background. Mario dons his trademark hat as the team run forwards into adventure over a map of the world. Mario, Sonic and Kirby then jump forwards and throw a pose with their backs to the screen. It then cycles through the team in pairs, with title cards reading each of their names: Luigi and Yoshi, Tails and Sally, Meta Knight and Shadow, Dedede and Bandana Dee, Antoine and Bunnie, Nicole and Amy, Rotor and Nights, Bobbery and Magolor, Sonic and Kirby, and Mario on his own. It then cuts to the gang all together, looking towards the screen, as the newer series title card flashes into screen, cutting the setting to the S.S Flavion approaching on the seas. The scene cuts to aboard the ship, where the gang are enjoying themselves. Mario is sitting on the helm of the ship. Bobbery and Bandana Dee are observing Luigi and Magolor playing chess, Luigi losing, to Bandana Dee's chagrin. Rotor and Tails are working on repairs. Sally is steering the ship with Nicole watching. Shadow and Meta Knight sit under a parasol napping. Dedede is flexing his muscles while Amy reads. Yoshi, Nights and Sonic are playing beach ball against Antoine, Kirby and Bunnie. The scene cuts to the gang in a circle, spinning, as many Poneglyphs rise around them, the circle stopping as it focuses on Sally, who takes great interest. The scene cuts to the Yonko; Jonathan Jones, Mammoth Mogul, Gateau Victoria and Kouhai, half-silhouetted and conjoined on a fiery background. The scene then cuts to Yūrei, Innochi, Jamano, Rudy and Harley Q, with the Dread Pirates flag behind them. It quickly cuts to the Seven Elder Stars and then the Admirals at the foot of an enlarged Fleet Admiral Sazuka. The scene cuts Razor and his crew exploring Manmosu, before focusing on Razor. It then cuts to Hobson and his supporting crew on a beach island, before focusing on Hobson. It then cuts to Jade Blooper, Glitz Blade and Soaring Cape standing around Oji Sammer in an oriental setting, before focusing on Oji. It then focuses on the Super Grand Fleet commanders; Jack, Sticks, Norman, Spartan, Tora, Odin, Blackeye, Blubber and Clump. The scene cuts to the S.S Flavion II approaching an island, where a dimensional void opens, with Wizeman, Reala and Finitevus descending. The gang are then greeted by Naugus, Jackle, Clawz, Galewing, Puffy, Gulpo, Chamelan, Donbalon, Cerberus and other Nightmaren soldiers. It then zooms to Wizeman, through his loop past Reala and Finitevus before focusing on an encapsulated Galacta Knight, whose eyes open. The scene cuts to members of the gang fighting different Nightmaren soldiers. The viewer is greeted to a sudden cut of Big Mama's Sweet Commanders, Kouhai's Great Calamities, Mogul's crew and Yūrei's crew. The scene cuts to specific battles between Meta Knight & Shadow and Yūrei, Kirby and Big Mama, Sonic and Kouhai, and Mario and Mogul. Soon, we are greeted by snippets of Mario and company in Manmosu, Mario clashing against Yūrei, Sonic being attacked by Gateau Cheddar, Kouhai imposing Oji, Mogul sending his crew onto battle, Meta Knight speeding towards Innochi, Antoine standing above his family on a table, Finitevus powering up, Nights and Reala engaging in a fight. Mario, Sonic and Kirby prepare to engage Wizeman. Galacta Knight breaks free, forcing our three heroes to activate their Super forms to engage him. The scene cuts back to aboard the S.S Flavion II, with the gang and their allies standing around them. The openimg closes with the title card appearing on screen once more. Category:Wizeman Saga